


hell is real and we live in it

by hhhomunculus



Series: meme team dream team [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Texting, a part of the "edward elric is a fucking idiot" universe, alchemy doesnt exist, and its completely on accident, chatfic, groupchat fic, lust and lan fan are a thing (or will be at least), lust is a gey, nonbinary Envy, the homunculi are related to the elrics, theyre both in 8th grade, wrath and pride are twins, wrath is 03 wrath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: lust - stab lesbian // big tiddy goth gfenvy - my gender is bitchwrath - begone THOTpride - assholelan fan - esteemed lesbian





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lust - stab lesbian // big tiddy goth gf  
> envy - my gender is bitch  
> wrath - begone THOT  
> pride - asshole
> 
> lan fan - esteemed lesbian

_#have-u-ever-just-died_

**big tiddy goth gf**

have u ever just heard something that made u die inside bc thats the current mood

 

**my gender is bitch**

was someone talking about your tits again

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

no it was worse

i overheard some dumbass in the halls talking about how they saw smth and were “filled with lust”

 

**my gender is bitch**

gross

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

but the worst part is they SAW me walking past and fucking winked at me

im so DONE with this school i cant wait til im outta here

 

**my gender is bitch**

fuckin MOOD

first hour some asshat i didnt even know who got transferred classes into my mythology class came up to me and said “are you a boy or a girl bc youre really confusing me here”

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

Yikes

highschool: where people sexualize you and assume your gender

 

**my gender is bitch**

**life

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

shit u rite my bad

 

**asshole**

lmao go complain somewhere else

 

**my gender is bitch**

stfu and go back to playing fortnite like the trash you are

 

**asshole**

RUDE

 

**my gender is bitch**

yea so?

**my gender is bitch**

u aint gonna snitch on me

 

**asshole**

ur right but u shouldnt say it

 

**my gender is bitch**

yea bc whos gonna help ur lil snitch ass out in escaping this hellhole if i get snitched on

 

**asshole**

point made stfu

 

**my gender is bitch**

perhaps not

 

**asshole**

lasfjh why do you fucking SAY that

 

**my gender is bitch**

because i do shut the up fuck

 

**asshole**

die

 

**my gender is bitch**

perhaps not

 

**asshole**

kfhbgldkjfg

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

Fuck teachers coming my way i gotta split

 

**my gender is bitch**

dont die

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

its not on my to do list

 

**begone THOT**

why are yall even texting in class anyways???

 

**my gender is bitch**

why are YOU texting in class

 

**begone THOT**

shut the up

the teacher gave us a free class

 

asshole: can confirm

 

**my gender is bitch**

hmmmmm

i dont trust either of you

 

**asshole**

wow rude

 

**begone THOT**

rUDe

 

**my gender is bitch**

idfc

 

**begone THOT**

die

 

**my gender is bitch**

perhaps not

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

teacher gone time to burn down the fucking class

literally or not idc theres plenty of explosive chemicals in here

 

**my gender is bitch**

maybe if you get your classmates in on it yall can burn down the fucking school

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

hmmmmm maybe

shit gotta blast teachers back

 

**my gender is bitch**

see ya

 

* * *

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

huh so we have a partner project in chem

and for once in my godamb life i am not paired up with a horny, sexist dude who makes me do most of the work

 

**asshole**

then who are you paired up with?

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

this cute girl in my chem class named lan fan

 

**my gender is bitch**

cute girl huh?

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

shut up you dumb bitch

 

**my gender is bitch**

wow rude

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

no

 

**my gender is bitch**

i mean i guess

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

holy Shit she gave me her gamer tag for the project

 

**asshole**

hah Gay

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

shut the fuck up

 

 

 

_@esteemed lesbian_

 

**stab lesbian**

aye u ready to get this bread

 

**esteemed lesbian**

hell ya

my dumb ass cousin wont stfu about how he got his bf for his partner so we gotta prove ourselves superior

 

**stab lesbian**

makes sense to me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi heres that homunculi chatfic i mentioned in my other chatfic i hope you all enjoy  
> bls comment and kudos to save my FUCKING life <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lust - big tiddy goth gf  
> envy - my gender is bitch  
> wrath - begone THOT  
> pride - asshole

_#have-u ever-just-died_

**my gender is bitch**

i hate piranha plant with every fiber of my being why is it in smash

 

**asshole**

rude what did piranha plant do to you

 

**my gender is bitch**

killed me while i was admiring ryuji in the mementos stage

 

**asshole**

lmao fuckin dumbass

 

**my gender is bitch**

no u

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

ok but??? mood honestly i couldnt stop screaming when i saw haru

my wife.....

 

**my gender is bitch**

isnt that when wrath kicked ur fucking ass

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

will neither confirm nor deny

 

**begone THOT**

it was

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

shut your ASSHOLE

 

**begone THOT**

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

no

 

**big tiddy both gf**

>:(((((((

 

**my gender is bitch**

stop being bitchbabies

instead scream about how HOT joker is in the smash dlc bc,,, god DAMB i want him to ravage me

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

im gay but hoenstly????? Big Mood

 

**my gender is bitch**

hes just... too gotdsmb pretty

makes my cold dead heart go doki doki ykno

 

**asshole**

gross

 

**my gender is bitch**

ur gross

 

**asshole**

no u

 

**my gender is bitch**

uno reverse card

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

ladies ur both beautiful stfu

 

**asshole**

>:((((

 

**my gender is bitch**

>:((((

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

:)))))))

 

**asshole**

hey what if you just. perished. that would be wonderful

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

hmmmmmmmm no thanks uwu

 

**asshole**

dont uwu me

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

uwu

 

**my gender is bitch**

uwu

 

**begone THOT**

uwu

 

**asshole**

hey you know what??? perish, all of you.

 

**my gender is bitch**

hmmm perhaps not

 

**begone THOT**

no

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

how about no

 

**asshole**

youre all terrible siblings. i hate each and every one of you

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

lmao no you dont

 

**asshole**

try me bitch

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

maybe i will you tiny bastard

 

**my gender is bitch**

yike

 

**asshole**

die

 

**my gender is bitch**

perhaps not

 

**asshole**

>:(((

im telling dad ur mean to me

 

**my gender is bitch**

no ur not lmao

 

**asshole**

u rite but dont call me out

 

**my gender is bitch**

cry me a table bitchbaby

 

**asshole**

>:00

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

chill the fuck lmao

 

**asshole**

eat my ass

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

mmmm no thx m gey

 

**asshole**

>:(

 

**big tiddy goth gf**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back w chapter two babey  
> formatting is different bc i wasnt happy w it. end of story lmao  
> comment and kudos to help me THRIVE im but a poor nb who needs to live lmao


End file.
